


Finding home

by faye373 (Henna_Faye)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Idk what I'm doing but who does, M/M, Mainly drarry and their POVs, Nightmares, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Starts during Avengers: Age of ultron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henna_Faye/pseuds/faye373
Summary: When Draco and Harry get sucked into another universe they have to find a way back to Hogwarts. Their best lead looks to be the avengers, a group of Superheroes.The avengers are trying to stop Ultron when two seemingly normal citizens randomly show up while they're trying to fight. The question is, who are these people? And what secrets are they keeping?And then there is the mystery of where Bucky went.





	1. A bright light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first marvel/Harry Potter fanfic I've ever made.  
> Hope you enjoy it :)

**Harry POV**

He knew it was his fault they were fighting, but that didn’t mean he was gonna stop. 

The fight had started of with wands, flinging random hexes at each other. Nothing too bad, they both knew Malfoy was on probation and could be send to Azkaban the moment he did something wrong. 

Harry didn't want that to happen. Fighting with him was kind of therapeutic, he could act as if everything was still like it was in 3th year. 

At some point Malfoy had snatched his wand away and Harry decided to do the same to him, sticking it in his back pocket. The fight quickly became a fist fight instead of a magical one. 

He was just about to block a punch when a white light engulfed them. They both stopped to see what was going on when it sucked them in. 

Time seemed to stop for a second and then everything went black. 

****************** 

When he came back to conscience he was pretty sure he wasn’t at Hogwarts anymore. When Harry after a few seconds sat up, his assumptions were confirmed.

****

Now the question was: if he wasn’t in Hogwarts, where was he? 

****

The room in which he was laying was totally empty save for a glass box, the only light in the room coming from within it. 

****

Harry felt something weird coming from the object making the light, not quite like magic but similar. He couldn’t see the object from where he was sitting, but it definitely didn't feel good. Even if magic wasn't inherently dark or light, he didn't trust this thing. 

He decided it was better to ignore it, at least for now, because he didn't think anything good could come out of using something that felt this dark. 

****

Nothing else was special about the room, it was rather small and the walls were, from what he could see, grey. 

****

Then he noticed Malfoy. He was still lying on the floor, totally still. Harry really hoped he wasn’t dead. Even though they were always fighting, it would be really inconvenient if he died right now. 

****

After what felt like a while his brain helpfully suggested that it would be more productive to check if he was still breathing instead of trying to just will him alive by looking at him. 

****

He crawled closer and put his ear at Malfoy’s mouth to see if he was still breathing.

****

Looking back at it later he really didn't know why he'd done it that way. He knew it had made sense at the time, but it wasn't a particularly productive way of seeing if someone was still alive. The only reason he could think of was that he'd gone momentarily crazy. 

****


	2. The staff

**Draco POV ******

When he woke up something was tickling his nose. 

********

He opened his eyes and the only thing he could see was black. Draco panicked so he pushed the thing away, and found out it was alive because it made a distraught sound. 

When he was actually thinking clearly again he looked at what he pushed away. Wow, apparently it was the boy who lived, who would’ve thought? The real question was, why did he wake up with him in his face. 

********

Before Draco could say something Potter was already talking: “Ow, I’m so glad you are alive. I thought you were dead for a second and that would be so awkward because I would’ve basically killed you and I’d feel really bad about that. Not because it was you but just in general I don’t really want more deaths on my conscience, you know. Also I don’t know where we are and I would’ve needed to find that out alone and corpses smell awful.” 

********

Because Draco was such a nice person and the rambling of the boy-who-won’t-die wouldn’t stop he decided to stop Potter before he embarrassed himself even more. “Can you stop talking for a second, you’re giving me a headache.” 

********

Harry looked up, embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry.” 

********

Now that Draco could actually pay attention because Potter wasn’t trying to win a contest of ‘stating things that no one needs to hear and were already obvious’ he looked around the room. 

********

“So, if you've been awake longer than me have you figured out where we are?” He guessed by the sheepish look Potter was giving him the answer was ‘no’.

********

“I woke up only a few minutes before you and I used those to see if you were still alive.” Potter answered. 

********

Draco was about to stand up when he noticed his wand wasn’t in his pocket any longer. He groaned. “Potter, you haven’t by any chance seen my wand, have you?” 

********

Potter thought for a few seconds and, apparently not recalling anything, started looking around to see if he could find their wands. 

********

When he turned around Draco saw something resembling a wand in his back pocket. “Potter, I'm pretty sure your wand is just in your back pocket.” 

********

They both saw a problem however when he picked up the wand from his pocket and it was almost snapped in half, save for some strands of hair still connecting the 2 parts. 

********

Harry examined it and stated: “I'm pretty sure this is your wand.” Draco went still, “What did you just say?” 

********

Potter held the wand in the light and now Draco could also see it was his wand. His very broken wand, because why wouldn't the universe want to mess with him by having his wand broken by Potter's ass. 

********

“Why was it even in your back pocket?” Draco asked, getting angry. “Because, Malfoy, I don't know if you are aware but right before whatever happened happened we were fighting and you took my wand from me and threw it away so I took your wand from you.” 

********

Draco stepped closer to Potter. “And I don't know if you're aware, Potter, but I wasn't the one saying horrible things about your family. I'm not just gonna do nothing when you insult them.” 

********

The anger that they had felt before they ended up here all came back and, because of it, it wasn't that big of a surprise when they soon were fighting again. 

********

After a few minutes of trying to punch and kick each other they were sitting against the wall, panting. 

********

Harry said, still breathless: “We need to stop fighting for a few minutes and try to find where we are.” Draco turned his head to him. “It's your fault we're fighting, so just shut up and we'll be fine.”

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a new chapter tomorrow :)


	3. Getting out of here

**Draco POV**

When he woke up he hadn't noticed it, but now it was hard to ignore.

There was a weird feeling of magic in the room, coming from the object inside of the glass box. It was definitely magical, but it didn't feel like the good kind.

It felt like the kind of magic that could wipe out a civilization, spread a plague or even destroy a whole planet. 

It reminded him of the kind of feeling you got when the dark lord killed or tortured another muggle just because he could, only a hundred times worse.

But, if it really was a magical object, it also could be their only way out of this place.

He had already checked the door and he wasn't about to risk seriously harming himself by apparating with an almost broken wand.

They didn't know who ran this place, if anyone, and he'd rather get out before he found out their intentions.

Potter was sitting against the other wall, just staring in front of him.

“Do you have a plan on how to get out of here yet?” Draco asked him. 

Potter turned his head to him. “Well, I was thinking,” Draco refrained himself from saying that this must be a first for him, “that the only option for us to get out of here, that doesn't involve relying fully on if the people that own this place have our best intentions at heart, is to try to apparate with your wand.”

Draco was tempted to slap him. “That's a horrible idea. Do you really have no sense of self-preservation? So many things could go wrong.” Draco told him. 

“Well do you have a better idea?” Potter asked him. “Well, I'm pretty sure the object in the glass box is magical-” “No, don't tell me you can't feel how evil and powerful it is. We're definitely not gonna use that, even as a last resort.” Potter interrupted him, making it even more appealing to slap him, but Draco begrudgingly had to admit that he was right.

It did feel like an awful idea to use the object, and they didn't even know if they could open that glass box.

After that they both fell silent, not knowing what to do. 

There couldn't have gone 10 minutes by, even if time was hard to estimate here, when they heard something at the door. It were 2 different voices, both speaking in Russian.

Potter stood up and Draco quickly followed, both looking at the door. They both stood still for a few seconds, waiting to see what the people would do, if anything. Maybe they weren't gonna come in?

Even if it was a horrible idea, Draco still picked his wand up from the floor, so they could try to apparate if necessary. 

When they heard the lock click they both made a split second decision, Potter grabbed his arm and he apparated. 

First he felt the familiar feeling of apparating and then, a horrible pain in his left leg. After harshly hitting the ground and blacking out he no longer felt anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna post the next chapter either today or tomorrow bc it's basically ready.


	4. All potter's fault

**Harry POV**

Right before they apparated he started to think this was actually a horrible idea, but it was too late now. 

When his feet were standing on solid ground again he needed a few seconds to compose himself, and then looked around. 

He thought for a second he was having a déjà vu when he saw Malfoy laying on the ground, unconscious. 

Then he looked at Malfoy’s leg and he didn't think at all anymore. 

His pants were ripped and there was a huge slash in his leg, blood coming out of it. He stared for a few seconds before his common sense returned which helpfully told him to act. 

He took off his sweater and shirt which he, after putting his sweater back on, wound around the gash in Malfoy’s leg. 

While he was pressing on the wound Malfoy started moving again. He knew for sure Malfoy was gonna be dramatic again, and got proven right when he sat up and said: “Potter, why are you touching me? You know I never gave you consent right.” 

Harry thought it would be easier to just show him why instead of explaining and lifted the shirt up. The bleeding had lessened a bit but it was still going. 

When Harry looked up again he noticed that Malfoy looked even paler than usual. He pushed Harry's hands away and started putting pressure on his leg himself. Harry send a dirty look his way and went to sit against a tree. 

Now that there wasn't any imminent danger of dead anymore he took in his surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest, birds chirping and occasionally rustling a tree, the sun almost going under. 

Once in a while Draco would say something under his breath or make a pained noise. He guessed the bleeding had stopped when Draco threw the shirt at Harry. When he tried to stand on his injured leg, however, he made a pained face and sat back down. 

“You know this was all your idea, right Potter. If you didn't have the great idea of apparating with a malfunctioning wand, my leg would still actually work. But no, you just had to, didn't you.” 

When Harry looked up from where he was watching a couple of ants running around Draco was looking at him, accusingly. 

“So you're seriously gonna act like this is all my fault? If we hadn't apparated we probably would have been in bigger trouble right now. Also I'm pretty sure I wasn't the one who actually made the choice of apparating, did I?” Harry answered him. 

If they kept going like this they would end up fighting again, but Harry was never known for backing of first, and he wasn't going to start now. 

Draco, however, seemed to also know this fact. “If you seriously think I'm stupid enough to fight you now, while we are stranded in the middle of nowhere and I can't even stand on my leg, you are mistaken. Now, go find us some stuff to sleep on because it's almost dark.” 

“Ow no, how am I ever gonna do that without your help?” Harry answered him, sarcastically. “I don't know if you've noticed, Potter, but I. Can't. Stand.” 

He decided it wasn't worth it to answer and instead just stood up and went looking for something they could use to sleep on. 

After he got as much stuff as he could carry, he decided to return to the campsite. It was well and truly dark when he arrived.


	5. A lonely wand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds Harry's wand

**Hermione POV**

Hermione had finally finished her homework for the day and, while doing so, had come to a decision regarding Harry: she was gonna talk to him. 

He needed to talk to someone about everything that was going on with him. If anyone asked him how it was going, he'd always aswner ‘fine’, but it was clear to everyone he wasn't. Ever since the end of the war he'd been closed off, and would only talk to people if necessary. She knew he'd never see a mind healer, even if it was clear he felt guilty about all the lives he hadn't saved. 

She forgot to look where she was going while thinking about all of this, and saw that she'd arrived in front of the toilets. 

She was about to go in the right direction to go to the gryffindor dorms, when she saw something laying in the shadows that looked like a wand. When she came close she saw that it was, in fact, a wand. 

She picked it up and held it in the light. Apparently it wasn't just a wand, but it was Harry's wand. 

Even if nothing else seemed out of the ordinary in the hallway, she still immediately thought the worst. Harry wouldn't ever just leave his wand somewhere, he was way too protective of it. 

She still tried to stay calm regardless and just find Ron to ask if he'd seen Harry. She ran to the dorms, because he was most likely to be there at this hour. 

She really tried her best to stay calm, but couldn't do anything about the growing panic inside of her. 

When the fat lady finally let her enter, the first thing she saw was Ron sitting in one of the chairs. “Ron, have you by any chance seen Harry?” she asked him, panting from sprinting up the stairs. 

Ron looked up from his textbook. “No, I saw him last at dinner. Why?” he answered. “I just found his wand laying in the hall downstairs. He would never just leave it there if nothing happened.” 

Ron thought for a few seconds and stood up. “I'll go ask in my dormitory if anyone's seen him, you go ask the girls.” He answered her. 

No one had seen him however since diner and they both were getting more and more concerned. 

They decided it was the best to just go to McGonagall. Even if he turned up tomorrow McGonagall wouldn't be mad, and if something bad really happened she was the most likely to be able to help.


	6. Bloody hell

**Harry POV**

He was trying to make beds so he could finally get the sleep he deserved. 

He hadn't said anything in the last few hours, but neither had Malfoy. Harry wasn't about to be the first one to start talking if Malfoy was gonna be a dick, so he guessed awkward silence it was gonna be. 

Because of it he had a lot of time to think, and started wondering what happened to them back at Hogwarts. 

At first he’d thought that the light had come from one of their wands, maybe because of accidental magic, but that seemed more and more unlikely. What happened was way too powerful to just be accidental. 

The problem was that he didn't have any idea what it _could_ be, or what exactly happened in general. 

Harry presumed they were teleported but he couldn't be sure, could he? It hadn't felt like any mode of telepartion he knew off. He guessed the only thing left for him was ask Malfoy, even if he said he wouldn't. 

When he had finished the first bed he decided it was time to go talk to Malfoy. 

He hadn't looked at him since going away to get everything because if Malfoy had said one bad thing they would've been fighting again, and Harry was way too tired and hungry to deal with that. 

When he finally went to check on him, however, he was shocked with what he saw. Malfoy was a lot paler than usual and his breathing was labored. 

He ran to him and checked his pulse. It was there, but barely. He knew what the cause was as soon as he looked at the injured leg, it was bleeding again. 

It didn't seem to want to slow down any time soon so Harry frantically picked up the t-shirt that was laying a few meters away on the ground and wound it around Malfoy's leg. After that there was nothing to be done except hope the bleeding would stop and try to wake Malfoy up. 

After a few unsuccessful attempts at waking him up by calling his name he decided to slap him. He slapped him as hard as he could in his face and, surprisingly enough, it actually worked. 

Malfoy groaned and opened his eyes. “Malfoy don't fall asleep okay, I need you to stay awake. Can you do that?” Malfoy just groaned again. 

With Harry's help he was sitting upright against the tree a few seconds later. 

“Malfoy, you're not falling asleep again right? Come on, stay awake.” Harry didn't get an answer this time. “No Draco, come on, please stay awake.” 

He slapped him again. He saw some movement this time. “Malfoy?” 

Malfoy opened his eyes and looked at him. “Did you just call me Draco?” 

Harry didn't know what to answer so he just went with: “No I didn't, you must be imagining things from your blood loss. What did you even do to get it to bleed like that again?” 

Malfoy was quiet for a while and Harry was about to slap him again when he answered, so quiet Harry had to lean closer to understand it: “I wanted to see if I could walk so I stood up, but when I tried it opened the wound again and I sat back down as soon as possible. The shirt was too far away and I thought it would stop bleeding on it's own eventually. I think I fell asleep after that.” Malfoy was getting progressively quieter the more he spoke and the last few words were basically incoherent. His eyes were still open however so Harry decided to see if the bleeding had stopped. 

He lifted the bloodsoaked T-shirt up and was relieved to see that there was almost no more blood coming out of the wound. 

He was pretty sure that meant that Malfoy was no longer in any life-danger, so he said he could sleep if he wanted and went back to making the beds, checking to see if Malfoy was still breathing every few minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until here I had most of the story prepared so the updates are porbably gonna be less frequent now


	7. So cool

**Harry POV**

Harry was cold. 

It had started snowing in the middle of the night and only a sweater wasn't enough to keep him warm. 

His biggest concern however was Malfoy. The git still hadn't woken up and, because Harry was too scared of ripping the wound open again, still sitting against the tree. 

Even if Malfoy was wearing more than Harry they still didn't have jackets, which was a huge problem, and it wouldn't be long until he was also freezing. The wound hadn't started bleeding again and Malfoy's breathing had stayed normal for the rest of the night. 

He guessed it was better if he woke him up now. He decided he'd try to just call his name this time and not immediately slap him, even if it was really tempting. 

“Malfoy, can you wake up.” He was pretty sure Malfoy wasn't a morning person because the answer he got was a groan followed by a “Go away.” 

“Come on Malfoy, you have to wake up.” He finally opened his eyes and looked at Harry for a few seconds before asking him: “Why?” “Because it's snowing and you could freeze to death.” Harry answered. 

It looked as if Malfoy only now noticed that it was snowing and he was, in fact, actually cold because he started shivering. “Well, I'm awake now, happy? Because I still can't do anything about being cold, can I?” Malfoy sneered at him. 

Harry was really tempted to punch him. I mean, he was trying to save his life here, and this is the thanks he got? 

“So you'd rather I'd have let you freeze to death?” Harry answered him. 

"No, but now I'm still freezing to death because we can't use magic and, as you may already have noticed, I also can't move.” Malfoy said, still sneering at him. 

Harry also didn't know what to do. 

He forgot how hard it was to live without magic, to not be able to just transfigure things or conjure heating charms. He guessed it would've been really useful to have listened to Hermione and learned wandless magic. 

The snow seemed to only fall faster and there was already a layer on the ground and trees. There was no sign of the sun yet and the only reason he could see was because of the almost full moon. 

Harry sighed and told Malfoy: “I guess I'll try to find a way to get warmer.” He didn't get an answer and just stood up. 

********************** 

It was some time later when the first signs of the sun were visible. The sky was getting brighter and the snow had luckily stopped falling, even if it hadn't gotten any warmer. 

Harry had tried making a fire but everything was already way too wet to ignite. He'd even tried using the wand a few times but it only produced a few sparks, which didn't help at all given that they weren't even warm. 

Having no food wasn't making the experience any better. For water they could just eat the snow, which didn't seem like the healthiest option, but it was the only option. After trying everything he could think of and nothing working he'd given up and just went to sit against the tree Malfoy was leaning on. 

“I don't know what else I can try.” When Malfoy looked at him, the only thing Harry could think about was that that was the most emotion he had ever seen on him. He genuinely looked scared. He guessed it was hard to hold up appearances when you were dying.

They didn't say anything for a while, Harry just observing the forest around them. There wasn't any chirping to be heard anymore. The sun was reflecting on the snow, making it sparkle. It was actually quite peaceful, Harry thought. No expectations, no speeches, no one telling him what to do. This far away from civilization it seemed like his life had been a dream, even if he knew it wasn't.

He heard some rustling and looked over. Malfoy was looking at him. Harry had actually forgotten he was here for a while. After a few seconds he said: “Do you think we're gonna die here?” 

Harry didn't know what to answer him. He wanted to say no but he knew it was a possibility, even if he hoped they wouldn't. It didn't look good for them at the moment. 

Sometimes he really thought the world hated him: he had survived a whole war and now he was going to die because of freezing to death with someone he hated. 

Okay, he guessed that wasn't actually true, he didn't really hate Malfoy. He hadn't hated him for a while now, especially not after all the guilt he'd felt after almost killing him in sixth year. 

He guessed Malfoy took his silence for a yes because he whispered: “I don't wanna die yet, Harry.” 

Harry was surprised by the use of his given name and that, together with the scared tone of his voice made him say something he probably shouldn't have. 

“You're not gonna die, I'm gonna make sure we're getting out of this alive.” He promised. After that they both fell quiet. 

************* 

He thought he would need to break his promise the more time went by. The feeling in his toes and his hands were gone and he'd stopped shivering, which he doubted was a good thing. That's when he heard sounds in the distance. It sounded like engines. 

“Malfoy, do you hear that? I think those are engines.” Malfoy didn't respond and his eyes were closed. When Harry tried to shake him awake he could tell he was freezing. He guessed blood loss and freezing to death weren't a good mix. 

“I'm gonna follow them, and I'll make sure you're not gonna die.” He wasn't about to break his promise without trying his best. 

He started running as hard as he could towards the sounds, which was hard because he couldn't feel his feet. 

It didn't take that long before he saw wheel tracks in the snow, the engine sounds now too far away too hear. 

It was only then he thought about how he'd find Draco again. He really hoped it wouldn't start snowing again so he could follow his footprints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter yet, not sure though  
> Also Idk if I'm gonna make an actually schedule for when I post but for now I'm just gonna write when I have motivation


	8. A big blond dude

**Harry POV**

It felt like he had ran for hours, even if it was in reality probably minutes, when he finally saw someone. 

He assumed the person was standing with their back to him, but there was a big shield in the way. Harry could see their hair was blond, but there were some reddened parts which he hoped wasn't blood. Their clothes were red, white and blue. There was a body at their feet, hopefully just unconscious. 

This was the first time Harry really started to doubt his decision to just impulsively run after the sounds he'd heard. Draco would've probably figured out a whole plan before. He guessed he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. 

“Hey, can you help me?” he yelled, panting. The person, who he could now clearly see was a man, turned and looked around for a few seconds until he spotted Harry. 

That's when Harry noticed that he was wearing battle armor. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was doing here after that. His shield, his outfit and the unconscious man on the floor all pointed to a fight. It wasn't a surprise that the man looked at him suspiciously, and looked ready to start fighting again any second. 

“With what?” The man asked him. 

He waited for his breathing to become normal again before he answered: “A… Friend of mine and I got stranded in the snow without any supplies yesterday. I could really use some help because I'm pretty sure he was dying when I left him to go seek help.” 

He guessed saying friend was the safest bet. It would take a long time to explain their whole history right now, and they really couldn't afford that. The man looked at him with a rather concerned look in his eyes, probably because he sounded erratic. That's what trying to explain something while almost dying does to you, Harry guessed. 

The man asked if there were any enemies left, but he was relatively sure he wasn't talking to him: he put his hand against his ear and wasn't looking in his direction. 

After a while it seemed like he got an answer because he explained what Harry had said to him. He couldn't hear the response and because he was just standing there, useless, Harry was becoming agitated. This was taking way too long, Draco was dying right now. On the other hand it wouldn't be smart to antagonize the only person that could help them. 

Right when he couldn't take it anymore and was about to ask if he could go faster, a red-haired woman showed up. She had a black leather one-piece on, showing of all the curves of her body, and a holster with a gun strapped to her hip. 

She quickly stepped to the blond man and started whispering to him. Harry thought it was probably about him, because they occasionally looked at were he was standing. 

After about a minute of this he was really done with the waiting and yelled: “Hey, I'm not trying to be rude, but can you please speed things up because time is kind of important right now.” After a few more seconds they seemed to come to a conclusion and stepped towards him. 

“Steve here will come with you to help your friend, but if you do anything to harm him I'll find and kill you myself.” The red-haired girl said. Harry didn't know if she expected an answer, but nodded anyway. She turned around and went in the direction of the building in the distance. 

“So, euhm, show me the way then.” The guy, apparently named Steve, said. Harry showed him the direction, and they both started running towards it.


	9. Over the shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to find Draco

**Steve POV**

He didn't know why he decided to trust the guy in front of him. He had random blood splatters on his clothes and looked like he'd been through hell, which didn't exactly make him look like a trustworthy guy. 

But on the other side he'd said someone needed help, and Steve couldn't just do nothing. Maybe Natasha was right: he didn't have any self-preservation skills. She hadn't wanted him to follow the guy because "they we're on enemy territory, and you can't just trust anyone who asks you for help." which Steve thought wasn't reasonable at all. If anyone asked you for help, you'd just help them, right? Doesn't matter who they are.

The problem was that they didn't know where Tony was, so Natasha and him had agreed that she'd go look for Tony and, if he really wanted to help that badly, he'd go with the guy to help him. If something went wrong he could tell her in his earpiece and she'd immediately come back. 

He should probably ask the guy's name, because he couldn't just keep calling him 'the guy'. "Hey, what's your name." Steve asked him. At first Steve thought he hadn't heard him, because he just kept running, but he answered the question after a few seconds in a very breathy voice: "My name is Harry, you?" "Steve."

Steve only just noticed that they were going at a relatively fast pace. It wasn't like he normally really payed attention to it, with having the serum and all, but for other people this would be exhausting. He decided to not bring it up however, because Harry didn't seem to want to slow down any time soon.

*************

They'd followed the wheel tracks for a few minutes, when they suddenly swerved left. Now they were following footprints in the snow. 

When Steve looked up he could see a body against a tree in the distance. You didn't need a genius to know that was the person Harry's been talking about.

When they were only a few feet away he could see how sick the person against the tree looked. Their skin and hair were both almost as white as the snow under them. Even if they were probably freezing, there was still sweat on their forehead. On their leg were patches of dried blood, which explained some things. His chest was rising and falling, but way weaker than it should be.

"What happened to him?" Steve asked Harry. "We don't have time right now, he was already asleep when I left. We need to get him to some safe place as quickly as possible." Harry answered him. 

Steve agreed, he wouldn't let anyone die on his watch. He lifted the guy up in his arms, and put him on his shoulder. He did his utter best to not make any wounds worse, but Steve didn't know how many there were. Maybe the one on his leg was the only one, he couldn't tell. 

Harry looked like he wanted to protest but they both knew that he didn't have the strength to carry him right now. 

"What's this guy's name?" Because Steve thought it was always handy to know someone's name, and he hated referring to people as 'that woman' or 'this guy'. 

Harry was quiet for a few moments, more out of hesitation than tiredness this time. "Draco." He answered eventually.

*******************

The way back took a bit longer, but eventually they made it back without any major problems. 

The first thing Steve did was look for Natasha when he came back, but he didn't see her yet, so they put Draco in one of the cars they came with. 

After putting on the heating, Steve went to look for the rest of the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like my pacing is too fast but too slow at the same time so I'll figure it out eventually xD  
> I'm trying to make my chapters longer but most of the time I'm like 'yeah this is long enough' and it's only about 600 words


	10. Back to base pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's a good dude

**Harry POV**

If he was being honest, everything that just happened was kind of a blur. 

He remembered asking Steve for help and a lot of running, but didn't remember arriving at the place Draco had been or getting in the car. 

Now they were driving, someone he didn't know at the wheel. With the heating on max it had become hot in the car rather quickly. It was weird to be warm again, he hadn't even noticed how cold he was until the warm air hit him. 

Draco was lying next to him, his skin still ice-cold and barely breathing. They had both immediately received blankets from Steve when he came back, but it didn't seem to help him. The only thing Steve had said before leaving was that they couldn't do anything more until they were back at base, whatever that meant. 

He had no idea who these people were, and wasn't about to start trusting them immediately. The only reason he didn't go away was because they were their best bet to stay alive, and Steve had helped them without needing to. If he'd done that, he couldn't be that awful, right? He'd get some information eventually, but that needed to wait: he was way too tired. 

After all the adrenaline had went from his body, he almost couldn't keep his eyes open. Harry closed his eyes and finally gave into sleep. 

******************** 

It couldn't have been more than 30 minutes later when someone woke him up again. He really didn't wanna open his eyes, he just fell asleep, but he knew it would be best if he did. 

After finally opening them he was confused where he was, and who he was looking at. Luckily everything came back to him a few moments later. This was Steve waking him up, and he was in a car riding to the base of these people. 

When he had collected himself enough he asked Steve: “Are we there yet?” “No, we need to fly another few hours to America. I woke you up because you need to go in the airplane.” 

Harry wanted to protest, because he didn't think he'd actually be able to stand on his legs, but tried to stand up anyway. Unfortunately he was right and as soon as he tried to stand he stumbled. The only reason he didn't fall on the ground was because Steve grabbed his arm on time. He guided Harry back in the seat. 

“When was the last time you ate something?” Steve asked him. “Yesterday evening.” He said as he tried to focus on Steve's face, but couldn't. He knew it couldn't be because of his glasses, because they hadn't been broken the last time he checked. 

“What about water?” Steve sounded concerned, and Harry really didn't know why. The guy literally only knew them for less than a few hours. “We didn't have water, we just ate the snow.” 

Steve left after that and Harry didn't know what to do. He guessed he'd just stay in the seat until Steve came back. 

He looked at Draco again, but nothing had changed about him. That's when Harry thought about something rather important: the wand. Even if these people weren't normal muggles, they still weren't wizards. It would be best to not show them anything magical. If they broke the statue of secrecy they'd be in even more trouble when they got back to Hogwarts. 

Harry remembered giving Draco the wand and him sticking it in his back pocket, and that's where he found it. He put the wand in his own pocket right on time, because that's when he heard Steve again. He looked back at the direction Steve was coming from, and saw he was holding an apple. “Here this is the only thing I found. You'll have to wait until we're back at base for more.” There was the base again, and Harry really wanted to know what it entailed. 

He took the apple and started eating. After finishing it he felt a little better, and like he could walk again. 

He stood up, without falling this time, and followed Steve to the plane. Harry went to sit in a corner and saw Steve drag Draco inside, putting him a few seats away from Harry. 

Someone he hadn't seen yet came on the plane, he was wearing black sunglasses and had brown hair. 

He heard him say something about a heated blanket and putting it on the blondie. Harry saw Steve walking to Draco, and putting the blanket on him. That's when he fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow wauw, such a quick update, comment c'est possible ? Idk either  
> (yes, my French is obviously great if u wanted to know)


	11. Back to base pt2

**Draco POV**

He knew he was having a nightmare, that nothing of this was real, but that didn't matter. It seemed to be real. Even if the Dark Lord was dead in the world out there, he was very much alive in this one. 

When the war had been over he had dreamt about the Dark Lord every single night, waking up in a cold sweat. After about a week if this he'd started taking dreamless sleep he'd found in their potions cupboard. He knew he could become addicted to it, but hadn't really cared. 

He'd only stopped when all the potions had been used up. The nightmares started again, much worse than before, and the next two weeks were horrible. That's when he'd promised to himself he'd never take that stuff again. 

The only problem was that he generally only slept about 5 hours now, having nightmares almost every night. He should be used to it by now, but you never really get used to something like that. 

The nightmare had started normal, he was just sitting on his bed reading a book when it was time for dinner. He went to the dinner hall but when he opened the door he was in a room he'd never seen before. It had a high roof with bordeaux walls. It was about as big as his room with a big dark green carpet, a snake in the middle. On the carpet was a chair, the Dark Lord seated upon it. 

When he saw Draco looking at him he started grinning, his yellow teeth on display, and waved his wand. Draco's parents appeared, one on either side of him. They were sitting on their knees, heads down looking at the ground. 

The Dark Lord slowly stood up and started talking about how much of a failure Draco was, how he couldn't even kill Dumbledore without failing, how it was so sad his parents had to be punished for his mistakes. 

He knew it was coming, he also knew he shouldn't say a word or it would only become worse, but that didn't restrain him from yelling 'no!' when the first cruciatus hit his mother. Nor did it restrain him from running towards her. 

He was only a few feet away when he hit an invisible wall, making it unable for him to get to her. He just had to sit there, watching how his mother was being tortured. 

_________________________________________________ 

**Harry POV**

He'd been waking up for a while now, still half-sleeping but aware of the world around him. He finally decided to just fully wake up and open his eyes. 

Harry must've slept for a couple of hours, which was a miracle considering his sleep pattern lately, because it was dark outside. He could vaguely see the clouds illuminated by the moon through the tiny airplane windows. The only lights inside the plane were tiny ones on the path between the chairs. 

Now that he was fully awake he could really observe the layout of the plane, he'd been too tired a few hours ago to really look at it. There were 4 rows of seats on every side, the first 2 turned towards each other so you could sit with four. He was sitting on the last row on the left, while Draco sat at the other side. Draco still seemed to be sleeping, or atleast hadn't moved since the last time he'd seen him. 

Harry couldn't properly see where everyone else was sitting, or if there was anyone else. He was pretty sure he saw blond hair two seats in front of him, so he guessed that was Steve. He didn't notice anything else that would hint to other people. 

It's then that he noticed he needed to pee, so he stood up and walked to what he hoped was a bathroom. 

*************** 

He'd found out it was in fact a bathroom and, when he came back, decided to see where everyone was sitting. The woman with red hair was sitting next to Steve, who was indeed sitting two seats in front of Harry. The man with the sunglasses was nowhere to be found. 

Harry went back to his seat and sat down. He was about to try and go back to sleep when he heard a weak but distressed 'no'. He thought he'd imagined it at first, until he heard it again, a little louder this time. 

He looked around, trying to find the source, and his gaze landed on Draco. He wasn't doing anything at the moment, but he'd definitely moved. Harry stared for a few seconds, waiting to see anything out of the ordinary, when Draco's mouth moved and another 'no' came out. 

Harry knew from personal experiences how awful nightmares could be, so he was immediately going over to Draco, trying to wake him up. 

He whispered to him to wake up and tried to gently shake him awake and after maybe thirty seconds of this, Draco slowly started to wake. Draco's eyes snapped open and he looked at Harry. 

"Potter, what are you doing?" So Harry guessed it was Potter again now. Well, two could play that game. "Well, Malfoy, you were having a nightmare and I thought it would be nice to wake you up." He whispered to him. Draco huffed and looked at the window. 

Harry thought he wasn't going to say anything else, and was ready to go back to his seat when Draco started looking around him confused and asked: "Where are we?" 

He didn't know how much Draco remembered and he was tired, so he didn't really wanna do this now, but he guessed he might as well now that hey we're both awake. "It's kind of a long story, I'll get you something to drink first. You must be thirsty." 

A few minutes later he came back with some water he'd found in the mini fridge. Draco was facing the window, his eyes closed. Harry guessed this wasn't the best time to explain the whole story after all and put the water next to him. 

He went back to his seat and tried to get some more sleep.


End file.
